Caroline Forbes
Caroline Elizabeth Forbes-Salvatore is a vampire and a close friend of Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Enzo and Damon. She was the longtime love interest of Klaus and the widow of Stefan Salvatore. She is also the surrogate mother of the twins Josie and Lizzie. She became the headmistress of the boarding school and is currently abroad looking for help on the Merge. Appearances Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (voice) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (voice) *''I Went to the Woods (photo)'' *''One Way or Another'' (mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Season One *''Bloodletting'' (mentioned) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (mentioned) Season Three *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (photo) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (indirectly mentioned) Season Four *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (mentioned) Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (voice) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' (mentioned) *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Mombie Dearest'' (mentioned) *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (mentioned) *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' (mentioned) *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (photo) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' (mentioned) *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' (mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (mentioned) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' (mentioned) Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' (mentioned) *''This Year Will Be Different'' (mentioned) *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' (mentioned) *''Screw Endgame'' (mentioned) *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (mentioned) *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' (mentioned) *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' (mentioned) *''What Cupid Problem?'' (mentioned) *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' (mentioned) The Vampire Diaries: Digital Comic *''Home for the Holidays'' *''The Mummy'' *''Party Tricks'' *''Burning Love'' *''New in Town'' *''Frat Pack'' *''Loyal Dogs'' *''Circus of Souls'' Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Residents of Mystic Falls Category:Residents of Texas Category:Forbes Family Category:Salvatore Family Category:Mystic Falls High Students